Don't you forget about me
by BeckyWinterKND
Summary: After an mysterious machine is created, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby get into a parallel universe where they never met each other, the only one that remembers all their time in KND is Nigel. Now he has to face the challenge of reuniting the group together to figure out what happened and most important: who did it.
1. Chapter 1

The truth is that their differences complemented each other. Hoagie was the brain, the one who would use the intelligence to get out of a difficult situation. Kuki was the heart, the one who was able to make the most out of the situation and be the positive voice that remembered the whole team that everything was gonna be alright in the end. Wally was the muscles, the street smart type of guy that would never let his fears overcome him. Abby was the eyes, she had the unique ability of looking at things in a different way and finding a solution to every problem. As their leader, Nigel would be the the blood: The one thing that connected all of them and made the body work. Their differences was what they made them strong. But Nigel didn't know it. Yet.

"I don't think watching Donnie Darko is a good idea" complained Hoagie while handing the popcorn to Abby, who was sitting in the couch. Today was Throw back Sunday and it was a tradition to always watch an old school movie on this day of the week. "I mean" continued the boy while sitting next to the dark skinned girl "Donnie Darko is not even old. The rule is that the movie is only considered a throw back is it's at least 20 years old."

"Of course not" said Kuki while getting her own space next to Wally on the ground "Donnie Darko takes place in 1988, which means it can be considered a throw back." The blonde boy made his way into the conversation by saying "Ya know mate Kooks is kinda right, it does set in the 80's and it's also an awesome movie. Give us your opinion Abby." The cool girl looked down at the Aussie and said "Boy, I couldn't care less about this argument. Just put the movie already!" By saying that, Abby started a really loud argument if they should or should not watch the so called movie. Nigel, who was in the room next door trying to come up with new ways of winning their missions and protecting the sector, could not concentrate with all the fighting going on in the living room.

Sometimes he wondered why they had to be like that. So immature. It seemed like they would never grow mature enough to deal with those simple, stupid situations. At first, when he created the Throw Back Sunday movies he thought that this would make the team work their companionship by making decisions together as a team. But no. Every Sunday was the same: Someone chooses a movie, other one says it's not a good movie and doesn't want to watch it, they fight over it, he has to go and make a final decision for all of them and so they would finally watch the stupid movie. But, today, Nigel told the team that he had many things to do and so he wouldn't watch the movie with them. He thought that was the perfect solution. He would have time to have some work done and wouldn't have the stress of calming Wally down for heavens sake. But, as you already know, he was wrong.

The bald boy couldn't take it anymore, so he opened his office's door and stepped into the living room where they were arguing. He decided that all the arguing would stop at that instant. Again, he was wrong.

"Hey guys calm down" he told the four teenagers, but none of them listened to him "I'm serious. Guys listen to me!" It didn't matter what he said, they were just too into the argument to listen what their leader had to say. And, of course, that pissed him off even more.

 _If they don't wanna listen to Nigel, they will listen to Numbuh One_ \- He went to the cabinet and got the speaker he always used for emergencies and screamed:

"ATTENTION SECTOR V. YOU'LL STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW" and for the first time in that day, he was right. They actually did stop fighting. But, unfortunately, what came afterwards was a total disaster. A disaster he would regret with all his forces.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why do you keep fighting so much over nothing?"

"What is wrong with us? What is wrong with you!" Exclaimed Abby to the leader "You can't use the speaker unless is an emergency, specially if you're gonna scream at us like that! Do you want to make Abby deaf?"

And that was enough to make Nigel explode.

His face turned red and his blood started to boil. His hands turned into fists and his eyes were on fire. The teens had never seen him so angry, in fact, they had never seen someone as angry as he was at that moment, even Kuki who could turn to the devil herself when angry was afraid of the bald boy. In the following moments all he would do was shout, and the team would do nothing but listen to it. After all, there was nothing they could do.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" He started his angry speech "Well, I don't know, maybe I care too much? Maybe I want to make this team the best team in the entire organization, maybe I want to make sure everyone is having a good time while I work on the boring stuff just because I know you guys are too lazy to do it." And that's the part where lost his mind and said all things he would regret saying when he got to school the morning after " Maybe I don't want you to suck like I know you would if it wasn't for my leadership and the way I deal with your problems. Seriously, I don't even know why I expect so much from you guys. Hoagie, all you do the whole day is eat and sleep, you don't even build machines anymore, you are becoming useless to this team. Kuki, let me ask you: Why are you even here? It seems like you're off in your own world and doesn't even care what's going on. Wally, how many times do I have to tell you that you brains are much more important than your muscles. Stop working out and go study, because you are getting dumber! I thought it was impossible, but you are! And Abby, I am really disappointed with you. I always thought you would be an example to the rest of the team on how to behave, but, well, I guess I was wrong. What is so important in your phone that you can't stop looking at? I am sure that nobody will die if you stop using your Instagram account just for one minute!" He pauses for a final moment and made his final statement. "You know what? Sometimes, actually, a lot of times I WISH I HAD ANOTHER TEAM!"

After a long silence, Kuki started crying and ran off to her room. "Kooks!" Wally ran after her. Hoagie was also about to cry, so he decided to follow their steps so they could all cry together. There was only Abby and Nigel in the room. She looked at him in the eye, trying to hold her angst "I hope you're happy, because there is nothing you can do to us to make up for what you've said." And with that she was off to Kuki's room.

Nigel stand there in the living room, alone. Loneliness would be the feeling he would become most familiar with in the following days, because something big was about to happen.

You know that saying that you are only really grateful to have something after you lose it? The feeling of regret and the guilt for not being grateful for the life you used to have. For the people you used to have. That was the feeling Nigel would have the other day when he woke up and went to school just to find out that all his friends just didn't remember about each other, like if they had never met. Ever. That feeling would be the most horrible feeling ever. But he didn't know it yet.

All of that would happen because in the other part of the town someone was creating a machine that would affect how Sector V would remember themselves. The plan was simple: Make the whole team forget about their friendship and their experiences in KND. All five teenagers would be affected and so there would no longer exist a Sector V. Well, the plan obviously didn't went compleately right since the next morning Nigel still had his memories from his friends and from KND. That was a mistake that "someone" was not aware of. But would be the next morning when Nigel would be screaming in the hallways wondering why none of his friends would remember each other.

And that was when this whole mess began

HEY GUYS! So, this is my first fanfiction, I had this idea a long time ago and now I feel is the right time to publish it. I hope you guys like it, because I'm really exited to start this project. Please review and follow this fanfiction. I promise to update it as soon as possible, because I really want to write good chapters and that might take some time. Thank you for reaching and have a great fan day!


	2. Chapter 2

_You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today  
And then one day you find ten years have got behind you_

 _No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun_

 _Time, Pink Floyd_

Laying under the blankets of his single bed, Nigel Uno opened his eyes in order to start a new day. Something was different, he could feel it. But he didn't know what it was. The memory's of last night went through his head and the guilty pain ran over his body. He felt ashamed.

After all the screaming was over, the boy decided that it wouldn't be a good thing to spend the night in the treehouse, so he decided to sleep at home. As he walked to his house, he started thinking of ways to apologize to his team. Maybe giving all them a bunch of chocolate, or even new weapons, or, even better, chocolate in the shape of a weapon! That was a good ideia, right?

No, of course not. What he did was so heartless and rude that it wouldn't surprise him if they never wanted to talk to him again. Just the thought of not talking to his best friends again got him scared. Yeah, they could be annoying sometimes, but they still were the best.

" _They wouldn't stop talking to me, would they?"_

I'm sorry Nigel, but I'm afraid they will. But not for the reasons you're thinking of.

He went straight to bed when he got home. He just wanted to disconnect from the world even if it was just for some hours. And he did. But when he woke up, the world was different, and deep inside he knew it. Just didn't know exactly what changed.

He made his way downstairs, where his dad was waiting for him with his breakfast.

"Good morning son" said his father while he ate some pancakes "Did you sleep well?"

The boy sat next to his dad and put himself some orange juice "Not much"

"Really? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, last night I had a huge fight with my friends. I said some horrible things that now I regret. I just wanted to be a good leader, but all I did was hurt their feelings." He took a moment to analyze the situation. The day had just started, but It felt so weird. Like if there was something missing.

"Are you guys still fighting over the campaign?" Asked his father. Something was odd. The boy looked at him strangely and cautiously asked

"What campaign? What are you talking about?"

"The presidential campaign. To decide who's going to be Class president. Well, you know what I think of it son. I think you have everything to be a great Junior class president, you just gotta have a little more patience before deciding how to approach the students."

There was a long moment of silence. Something was wrong, he knew it. A million thoughts went through his head at that moment, but he only could make one question to the man next to him

"Dad... Who are my friends?"

Monty Uno looked at his son with a concerned gaze like if he was some kind of a crazy boy or something.

"Son" he started "Your friends are Peter and Zaph. Always have and always will."

—-

"Have a nice day, son" said Monty as he son got out of his car and walked to school.

Nigel still couldn't get it. Why did his dad say that? Maybe it was just a prank to see how he would react, or maybe his dad got confused over which friends he was talking about. But again, I don't know anyone called Peter.

His mind drifted to what happened yesterday. He said with all the words "I wish I had another team". Was the universe trying to teach him a lesson? I can't be, that would be impossible. Right?

The bald boy walked inside the school looking for a familiar face. Walking through the hallways of Gallagher High School was usually a normal, boring thing to do. But today wasn't an usual day. He didn't know exactly what it was, but something was definitely different. He continued walking and searching for one of his friends until he found one of them inside a classroom. Abby. She using the copying machine and was dressed like if she was going to a court trial. He got all the courage he had inside himself and went to talk to the girl. _She must still be mad at me -_ he thought _\- maybe she won't even want to talk to me after everything that happened._ But then again, he was wrong.

"Hey Abby" the girl looked at him with a weird why-are-you-talking-to-me face, but he still continued talking "I know you must be mad for what happened yesterday, and honestly I don't judge you. I said horrible things about you and the guys and I regret it so much. Everything I said was a lie and I really just want things to be cool between us. I exaggerated, I admit. And I am sorry about it." She kept looking at him with a strange, suspicious face, and then he finally said "So, do you think we can be friends again?" Said the hopeful boy with a little smile in his face. There was a moment of pause until she broke the ice by saying

"Do you really think Abby is going to fall for that?" His smile faded "You declared war when you stole all my ideas and decided to run for Class president against me. You, Nigel Uno, are a traitor and we're never gonna be friends again!"

"What? Abby, what are you talking about? I never did that!"

"Stop being a coward, Uno. Admit it. You pretended to be my friend before the elections started just to know what I was planning to do. And then, when the time came, you started your own party using all of my ideas. And now you come here trying to make a fool out of me again? I don't think so, bald head."

"Abby." Said Rachel entering the room "Is this guy bothering you?"

Abby smirked at her friend and said "Not anymore, he was just leaving. Come on Rachel, we have to review our speech."

Nigel turned around and saw the blond girl and the dark skinned on getting out of the class together. _What the heck is going on_ \- was the only thing in his mind.

There were still 15 minutes left before class started, so he decided to look for someone else that could provide him some answers. He went to the courtyard and found students hanging out as usual. It was a normal day in a normal suburban school. Cheerleaders chatting in some corner, some nerds playing Yipper cards, some freaks putting fire in the trash can. Everything normal. Except one thing: The people in those groups. Looking closely he could notice what was wrong. It wasn't the way they acted, but how in every group of friends he looked, there was someone standing out of the conversation, someone feeling misplaced and a misfit. Getting a good look on the nerds table he could see who was standing out. Hoagie Gilligan.

There was a part inside of him that wanted to talk to the boy, that wanted to know what was going on and why his friends seem to not hang out with each other anymore.

But there was also a part of him that was afraid. Afraid of making things worse, afraid of being misunderstood, afraid of how to act and what to do. And most importantly: afraid of who to talk to. He felt like if he tried to talk to someone about what was going on with him, the person would probably think he's crazy or doing drugs. He was alone.

"Hey Nigel" said an Asian cheerleader called Kuki Sanban "How are you today?"

He was speechless. She actually remembered him! Maybe he wasn't the only one being affected by this weird day thing. Maybe he wasn't alone! Well, sorry to tell you dear reader, but Nigel was wrong. Again.

"Kuki! You remember me!" He exclaimed

"Of course I remember you, silly!" Said the girl with a smile on her face "And I also remember what you asked me to do yesterday." He looked at her with a strange look in his eyes

"What did I ask you to do, Kuki?"

"The fliers, silly! Here, I'm gonna give these 'Vote for Nigel' fliers to everyone in the school. I think you should come with me, so the students will know exactly who you are. What do you think?"

He pauses for a moment to understand what was happening in front of him. So, Kuki, in this sort of world, was a cheerleader and was helping him in this election thing? So... she didn't remember him as Numbuh One, the leader of sector V. She remembered him as Nigel Uno, candidate for Junior Class president. He felt depressed again.

He followed the girl and they started giving those stupid fliers to those stupid people. He was already getting bored of doing that until he saw another familiar face: Wally.

He was with some freak boys who were setting fire to the trash can and he looked really sad or something. Like he hated those other guys, but didn't have many options of friends.

"Hey, Kuki" Said the boy to her while she was handing some fliers to some skaters seated in the benches "why don't we hand some fliers to those boys out there?" She looked suspiciously at the group. They didn't look very friendly, but- she thought - it was worth trying.

"Hey guys, how are you today?" Kuki approached the group, noting that just one of them actually heard what she said. It was a blond boy with a grumpy expression on his face. But, suddenly, when he saw she was standing right in front of him, him expression changed completely. His face got brighter and his lips almost curved into a smile. _Wally always being Wally_ \- Nigel thought.

"It's great, thank you" he said to her. She smiled and continued.

"Well, this is Nigel Uno and he's running for Junior class president" the Aussie's smile faded.

"Oh yeah, I know ya" he said in a much less happy tone of voice "what's the deal?"

"Well, why don't you get a flier so you get to know a little more about his life?" She said while handing him a flier "I'm sure you're gonna be surprised of what he can offer to our school."

"Oh yeah, is he like a secret agent or something?" Nigel looked at him dumbfounded with a little bit of hope in his heart

"What do you know about being a secret agent? Do you remember something, Wally?"

"What the heck?" The Aussie looked at the girl with a weird expression "How does he know my name? We never had classes together!"

"Wally, I know your name because we are friends! Since we were little kids!" He couldn't believe that none of his friends remembered him, it was like their good times never happened and their friendship never existed. "Kuki, Wally, we used to go on missions together and fight adult tyranny together. And it was awesome! It was me, Hoagie, Abby and you two! Can't you remember it?! Please, say you remember it!"

Both teenagers looked at him with a mix of suspicion and pity. Suspicion because they had no idea what he was talking about, and pity because they thought the boy went nuts.

The class bell rang and every student made their way to class but Nigel. He was too busy trying to understand what was happening before his eyes.

—-

And so he ran as fast as he could in the hope his problems would all go away. He didn't even know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of the school and go somewhere safe where he could think of a plan to get out of that situation.

He felt like he was living a life that was not his, like if someone took a part of his soul and put in someone else's body. That was not his life. It couldn't be. The overwhelming sensation of anxiety ran wild inside his body. He felt numb. Like there was nothing possible to do that would make things better.

He stopped running when he found himself in front of his house. Where the Sector V, the place he spent most of his childhood and the palace where every Sunday he and his best friends would get together to watch a movie, the place where they would fight adult tyranny together and have the best time of their lives. He realized that there was no such a thing as a tree house. There was no such a thing as Sector V anymore. The tree house was not there. It has never been there.

He was alone. Completely alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlimited, our future is unlimited

And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy

I know it sounds truly crazy

And true, the vision's hazy

But I swear someday I'll be

Flying so high

Kiss me goodbye

Defying Gravity, wicked

Kuki Sanban was the last person you could think of that would go on adventures and fight crime. She woke up early, went to school every day, had straight A's, was head cheerleader, a good daughter, a great friend and an example to her sister. She was the typical good girl from a small town, except from the fact that she wasn't white. It seemed that her whole life was already planned and all she had to do was follow the instructions till she reached success. Doing exactly what was expected was not that fun, but it was a safe path. She just wondered if the safe path was the right path.

The Asian girl sat in her English class and put her mind into thinking about everything Nigel said earlier. Going on missions and fighting adult tyranny seemed so awesome! And at the same time seemed so impossible. Kuki Sanban was a sweet girl that would never fight an adult. At least that's how everyone would see her.

And what about those people Nigel was talking about? Kuki knee who Abby was. She was competing against Nigel in the Junior Class President election. For some odd reason they never got to be the best of friends. They had some classes together, but never really spoke to each other. It felt weird because she felt like she knew everything about Abigail Lincoln, but they weren't even friends.

Then there was a guy named Hoagie. She didn't know anyone named Hoagie. Oh no, she actually did know a boy with that name. They had Spanish together last year and had to do a project together about Hispanic culture. He was nice to her and all, but they didn't established much contact afterwards.

And then there was Wally. She didn't know much about him either. In fact, she only knew his name because they had English together. He was different. There was something in the way he was that kind of attracted her. Today was the first day they really asked to each other, and if felt kinda-

"Um, hey, you're Kuki, right?" The blond boy awkwardly stared at her

"Yes, I am!" She stared back at him "And you are Wally" he smiled at her just because of the fact that she knew his name

"Yes, I am" there was an awkward silence before Wally said "Um, can I seat here?" He asked referring to the seat next to the girl

"Yeah, go ahead" the boy sat next to her and continued talking

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about what happened minutes ago with that Nigel guy" he looked at the girl with a serious face "Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

"No I have no idea!" She said remembering the situation "That was so weird, I mean fighting adults? Come on right" she giggled a little by the thought of herself punching the face of an adult. Wally grew more interested in the subject by seeing that she felt the same thing he did

"Yeah! Like come on bro let's save the town loike some sort of supah hero or something" they laughed together.

"Yeah, Yeah" she thought for a moment "But there's something I didn't understand. He said that we lived all of that, but we forgot about it. What is that supposed to mean?"

The boy looked deeply into her eyes trying to find an answer, as she did the same. They didn't know each other, but they felt a connection there. Why?

The class was about to begin, so Kuki said "Meet me after school so we can talk more about it, okay?"

"Oh, sure!" He said surprised "Where do I meet you?" He asked while she wrote some numbers in a piece of paper and handed to him

"Right here in front of this room. We can go to the Café in front of the school afterwards. This is my phone number in case you can't find me"

"Thanks" he gave her a little smile and she faced the teacher that had just started the class.

It wasn't expected to Kuki befriend someone like Wally. And she really liked the feeling of breaking other people's expectations about her.

—-

Lunch time at Gallagher High was definitely the best period of the day. The cafeteria was crowded as always and Abby Lincoln was busy deciding what elements to put in her speech to attract more voters. She was getting tired of all that hard work, but she knew it would pay off when she became Class President.

Rachel McKenzie took a seat next to her friend and stared at the girl cautiously

"Abby..." she said and the girl looked at the blonde "Are you Okay?" She gave Rachel a half smile and said

"Yeah girl, Abby's just kinda tired. I had a lot of work to do yesterday and went to bed late. That's all."

"Oh, I see.." said Rachel "And what about your sister? Have you heard from her lately?"

Abby's face grew darker as Rachel mentioned Cree

"No... we still don't know where she is."

Abby's sister Cree was had been missing for almost one month now. The last time they talked, Cree said she would be going on a field trip for the weekend, but she never came back. Every now and then Abby would pick up her phone in the hope her sister was calling her or sending a message, but that never happened. The girl would be spending more time on her phone then usual because of her sister's disappearance. But Nigel didn't know it at that time.

"Hey, Abby. What did that Nigel guy said to you?" Asked Rachel after some minutes in silence. Abby rolled her eyes and said

"That stupid boy tried to trick Abby's mind. He said something about regretting everything he said the night before about Abby and 'the guys'. Honestly, that boy is crazy."

Rachel looked at her friend with a suspicious glare "You and the guys? What do you think that was supposed to mean? Like if you two and other people were friends with each other?"

"Yeah, Yeah something like that" she waved off and continued working on her speech.

Rachel knew something was weird in the way Nigel talked to Abby that morning. Something was not right, and she knew it had nothing to do with the election, but she also decided to wait before acting.

—

He knew he had to do something, he just didn't know what. After some coffee and a lot of thinking he knew exactly what to do. He got out of his house and went straight to Hoagie's house.

"Hello, I am Nigel Uno and I would like to speak to your son Hoagie"

—

Wally sat on the floor in front of his English classroom waiting for Kuki to show up. He thought about texting her in casa she had forgotten about him, but at the same time he didn't want to pressure her into talking to him. Not many people knew it, but he kinda had a thing for her since freshman year. Actually, nobody knew it. They never really talked to each other before that morning, but he always felt connected to her in a weird way. It was almost like if they were supposed to be friends but weren't. Or almost if they used to be friends but don't remember it. That's why he wanted to talk to her about what Nigel said, because maybe he-

"Hello Wally!" It was her waving at him with her bright smile "This is Hoagie" said the girl pointing at some teen with a blue shirt and some goggles on.

What the hell? He wasn't supposed to be there! It was supposed to be just him and Kuki, so they could talk about the happening. Alone. Who invited him?

"I invited him to join us" said Kuki

Oh. Great.

"Sup. I'm Wally" he said to the boy and they shake hands "Shall we get going?"

They got out of the school building and headed to the Café. The place wasn't as crowded as usual, and that was good because they could actually talk without any disturbance or loud noises. They made their way inside and choose a table next to the window.

"So..." said Hoagie, speaking for the first time after they met "What is so important that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well" said Kuki "Do you know Nigel Uno? That guy who is running for Class President?"

"Oh, sorry Kuki. I'm already voting for Abby." He said

"No, it's not that." She looked at Wally before speaking again "This morning while I was handing a flier to Wally, he said that we used to be friends. Me, you, Wally, Nigel and Abby herself. Isn't that weird?" She waited for an answer but both boys stayed silent. After some moments Hoagie said

"So, you want to talk to us because you think he is right...?" Hoagie looked at her "I don't mean to offend you, but that is just not possible."

"No, I don't think this is possible either. But, I mean, I don't know. Like, before today we never really talked to each other. Nigel himself never talked to none of you and Abby, well, she hates that guy. We've never been friends. It was always like that. Why would he, all of sudden, start saying that we're best friends but we just don't remember it?"

"Yeah, it's weird to say the least." Said Wally "Specially the part where he said that we used to fight adults and stuff. To be honest I think he lost his mind."

An Irish looking waitress offered them some coffee, but they declined

"If you don't buy anything you can't sit here!"

"I'll have an apple pie them" said Hoagie to the red headed waitress

"Just the slice or the whole pie?"

"The whole pie, of course"

The three teens continued talking while the waitress went to the kitchen. "One apple pie to table 6. I'm gonna go outside, I don't feel very well."

She headed outside and pick her phone up to give a special call

"You were right numbuh 362. Nigel Uno knows about TND."

—

Not a really long chapter, but really important! Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
